how to say goodbye
by tay.bowley
Summary: Brief Summary: Cyborg is concerned about Robin's love life… or the lack of one… and gets him and Raven together. Throughout the story Robin and Raven learn more about the other then anyone else ever has.


**How to say goodbye**

_A teen titan's fanfiction_

_Brief Summary: Cyborg is concerned about Robin's love life… or the lack of one… and gets him and Raven together. Throughout the story Robin and Raven learn more about the other then anyone else ever has._

"Yo, Rob. Get up I want to talk to you." Those were the words that Robin woke up to at six in the morning. His fellow team mate Cyborg had said it through his bedroom door and was waiting for the Boy Wonder to get up and dressed before the other Titans got up and they had no time to talk alone for the rest of the day. Robin got dressed and opened his door to see Cyborg standing outside his bedroom door eagerly awaiting him. "What took you so long? Did you get lost in your own room again?" Cyborg teased him. Robin just looked at him and walked down into the kitchen to start his morning cup of coffee so he could be at least a bit more awake before Cyborg started playing 20 questions. Finishing his first cup, Robin looked at his half-robot friend and gave him the sarcastic smile and said, "Well, what's the first question in this game that we're so obviously playing this morning?" Just as Cyborg began to answer Robin's question Raven walked into the kitchen to start making her herbal tea and the boys couldn't talk until she left. Just as Raven was walking out of the kitchen to go start her morning meditation and read some before dealing with the others, Starfire and Beastboy walked in. "Friend Robin, what are we doing in the means of training today?" Starfire asked Robin looked at Starfire and smiled, "Well Star, you obviously haven't checked the training schedule yet. You and the others aren't training today. I'm the only one that has to stay." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Robin with shock clear on their faces. "What do you mean you're the only one who has to stay? Does that mean no one on one training? That means we get to have fun today!" Beastboy exclaimed with a smile on his grass-green face. Robin nodded and headed back to his room to change. When he got to his room he expected it to be empty, however when he walked in he found Raven sitting on his bed reading his favorite book with a smug smile on her face when she looked up at him. "Raven, what are you doing in my room? And why do you have my book?" Robin asked the girl with shock and surprise in his voice. "What does it look like I'm doing Bird-Brain? I'm reading. Besides, I knew you'd be in here and I wanted to talk to you." Raven was walking towards Robin while saying this. Once she got close enough she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. More than a couple minutes later Robin pulled away from Raven but kept her close, he wound his arms around her waist and stumbled over his words... "Wow... ummm Rae... that was just… wow" Raven only smiled and put her head against his chest. 'Maybe this is going somewhere' she thought.

Later that day Raven and Robin were in the gym training. Well, Robin was training Raven was sitting on the floor distracting him with questions about how he grew up and why he insisted on the others going out to the city while he stayed at the tower and spent all day in the gym. "I grew up with the strictest person on the planet, the Bat himself. He insisted that the only way to get better was to train every day… which is exactly the reason why I have the Titan's train every day. I have a difficult past to explain, it's not happy, it doesn't make people smile, and I really wish that it never happened. There are times though where I'm happy that it did cause if it didn't I wouldn't have met Batman and the Titans would never have happened." Robin explained his past to Raven while he was on the uneven bars so the entire time his voice got louder and softer depending on where he was on the bars. Eventually he got off the bars and sat on the floor with Raven. "Am I allowed to hold you? Or is that going too far?" Robin asked with a hint of innocence in his voice. Raven stood up and moved so she was sitting on Robin's lap and strung her arms around his shoulders again. Robin smiled and kissed her. This kiss didn't last as long as the last one did, only because they were interrupted by their communicators buzzing and Cyborg saying that the H.I.V.E kids were attacking the city again and that the two love birds had better get their butts down there and help them. "Gee… I guess we had better get down there. I wonder what Cy is gonna do to us if we don't" Raven said in her usual monotone. Robin stood up and smiled, "Really Rae, I don't think Cy is going to hurt us, he's more like a giant teddy bear once you really get to know him." Raven smirked and went to go wait for Robin out in the main hall.


End file.
